My Ray of Sunlight
by Kimmydreamer
Summary: C'è un sole che riesce a splendere anche attraverso il buio e l'ombra. Quella luce che permette di non perdersi, di non andare alla deriva. Perchè un mostro che ama, agli occhi del suo amore sarà sempre un angelo. Dedicata ai meravigliosi Jasper ed Alice


Ma salve! Eccomi tornata con le mie ispirazioni clandestine twilightistiche… anche se questa volta, anzi che Bella ed Edward, nel mio famigerato mirino sono finite Jasper ed Alice, una coppia che non è che la adoro… di più Mi hanno sempre ispirato tantissimo, li amo da matti, singolarmente come personaggi e insieme perché sono veramente fantastici. Questa shotty è un 'missing moment' di New Moon. Avete presente la sera del compleanno di Bells, in cui lei si taglia e Jasper perde il controllo? Mi è sempre piaciuto immaginarmi Alice come la sua ancora di salvezza in momenti di sconforto come quelli, e proprio non sono riuscita a resistere alla tentazione di buttare giù qualcosa… quindi eccoli qua, tutti per voi.Non contiene spoiler su Eclipse per quanto riguarda la trama vera e propria del libro, anche se ci sono riferimenti alla vita 'umana' di Jasper e ai suoi primi anni da vampiro, qualcosa che emerge solo nel terzo libro della serie.

Mi pare superfluo specificare che questa storia la dedico di tutto cuore a chi come me ama questa – a parer mio – bellissima coppia. Buona lettura!

My Ray of Sunlight

_I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we´re grey and old   
´Cos I´ve been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel that love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead_

Angels, Robbie Williams

A

lice sospirò, prima di mordersi un labbro. Guardò per qualche istante la porta davanti a lei, elegantemente rifinita. L'aveva vista migliaia di volte, eppure solo in quel momento sembrava accorgersi dei disegni con cui il legno era intarsiato… sì, stava impazzendo. E la cosa sarebbe peggiorata se non fosse entrata in quell'esatto momento nella stanza davanti a lei. Le venne istintivo chiudere gli occhi e concentrarsi, ma li riaprì quasi subito.

Per una volta non voleva. Quasi sicuramente ne sarebbe stata in grado ma non voleva provare a vedere come sarebbe andata, se sarebbe riuscita nel suo intento… per una volta, avrebbe fatto finta di essere umana. Senza doverne rendere conto a nessuno.

Bussò leggermente, trattenendo il fiato.

"… per… piacere" a metà tra il furibondo e lo spezzato, quella voce così conosciuta le fece serrare fermamente le labbra.

"Jazz… sono io, posso?"

Ma non le giunse alcuna risposta. Tirò un lungo respiro, prima di aprire delicatamente la porta.

Eccolo lì. Seduto sul suo letto, i gomiti sulle ginocchia, la testa tra le mani.

La ragazza fece un passo avanti e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, prima di aggiustarsi una ciocca dietro l'orecchio.

Ignorò forzatamente tutte le parole che le premevano in testa nell'attesa di essere dette e avanzò in silenzio, fino a raggiungerlo. Gli scostò le mani dalla faccia, prima di prendergli il volto tra le sue.

"Ehi"… era inutile, per quanto potesse provarci e riprovarci, non sarebbe mai riuscita a vedere in quel volto così perfetto un mostro… solo tanta, tanta rabbia. Che gli irrigidiva quei lineamenti che nessun artista sarebbe mai riuscito a disegnare con la stessa finezza.

Jasper socchiuse gli occhi e prese le mani di Alice con le sue, intento a scostarle, ma si accorse subito del freddo tocco del metallo – più gelido della pelle della ragazza, per quanto difficile potesse sembrare.

Le guardò la mano. Il dito anulare era fasciato da quel piccolo anello di oro bianco, semplice eppure inconfondibile.

"… l'hai rimesso" fece in poco più di un sussurro.

Alice accennò un sorriso. "E' da stamattina che ce l'ho. Ogni tanto mi viene voglia di farlo vedere al mondo"

"Che sei sposata a 'diciannove anni'?"

"… che ti amo" lo corresse la moretta, scuotendo il capo rassegnata.

Jasper non riuscì a reprimere una debole risata intenerita, al ricordo di quel giorno, più di dieci anni prima, in cui aveva giurato di amare Alice per sempre, e l'aveva fatto davanti ad un altare. Come qualsiasi essere umano, come milioni di altri prima di lui. E per quanto tutto il resto rappresentasse una nuvola di dubbi, sapeva che non avrebbe mai tradito quella promessa. Lo sapeva, e aveva letto la stessa certezza negli occhi neri dell'angelo davanti a lui.

"Avevi i capelli più lunghi" fece all'improvviso, alzandosi in piedi e passandole un dito tra i ciuffi neri che le oscuravano lo sguardo.

"E tu eri estremamente affascinante, Mister Whitlock" replicò giocosamente lei, passandogli le braccia attorno al collo.

"_Hale_" la corresse lui, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Le labbra della ragazza s'incurvarono in una smorfia non troppo lusinghiera. "… dimentichi che sono un 'piccolo folletto pazzo e fastidioso'? … e sono parole…"

"… mie, lo so" il biondo le sollevò il mento con un dito. "… ma mi hai dato il permesso di chiamarti così solo in certe particolari occasioni, se non ricordo male"

"Bene, io ti chiamo Whitlock quando mi pare"

Jasper fece per replicare, ma invece sospirò, come se in quel momento si fosse improvvisamente ricordato di qualcosa che aveva inutilmente cercato di archiviare. Perché per quanto la amasse, quella piccola furia della natura non riusciva a fargli dimenticare la cruda realtà di ciò che accadeva in occasioni come quelle. Come quella sera.

Alice colse tutto ciò che c'era da cogliere in quell'esitazione, e senza aspettare troppo gli offrì il suo abbraccio.

Gli passò le braccia lungo le spalle larghe e marmoree, stringendosi forte a lui, assaporando il suo profumo che sapeva di vivo, come amava sempre dirgli. Mandò giù un magone e chiuse forte gli occhi quando le mani grandi di Jasper le cinsero la vita e la attirarono stretta a sé, per poi farsi più urgenti e quasi spasmodiche col passare dei secondi.

'Ci sono, amore' avrebbe voluto sussurrargli, 'sono qui, sono qui, sono qui…' ma si limitò a socchiudere gli occhi e baciargli una spalla attraverso la stoffa della camicia, nell'istante in cui lui affondava il viso nei suoi capelli corvini.

A malincuore Alice si tirò leggermente indietro, per poterlo guardare negli occhi. "Sfogati, ti prego" il suo fu poco più di un sussurro.

Jasper sbuffò. "E a che scopo…? Come se potesse migliorare le cose"

"Io dico che può farlo"

Subito il ragazzo sembrò rimanere della sua idea, e si limitò a scuotere lievemente il capo. Il cuore balzò in gola ad Alice quando lo vide, di colpo, allontanarsi da lei ed emettere qualcosa di molto simile ad un ruggito.

"Perché, dannazione!!!"

"Jasper…"

"… no, adesso mi ascolti!" tuonò lui, annullando nuovamente la distanza tra di loro e afferrandole rigidamente entrambi i polsi. Puntò gli occhi furibondi nei suoi. "Vuoi sapere cosa c'è? Vuoi che mi sfoghi, eh?! E allora ascoltami!"

"E' tutto ciò che voglio, se ti comporti da persona civile!" ribattè lei senza perdersi d'animo.

"… pensavo lo sapessi, Alice, che non stai insieme ad un civile, e tanto meno ad una _persona_!"

"Bene" la moretta incrociò le braccia sul petto, fulminandolo con lo sguardo. "Continua pure a sbraitare fino a domani mattina"

Jasper prese a scuotere convulsamente il capo, incredulo e frustrato di fronte al suo comportamento. "Maledizione, ma non mi hai visto?? Non c'eri tu, di sotto?"

"Certo che c'ero!" ora anche il tono di Alice si era alzato "C'ero, ed ero nella tua stessa situazione, nel caso non mi avessi _vista_!"

"… nella mia stessa situazione?!?" il volto di Jasper si corrugò in una smorfia mostruosa, quasi maniacale. "TU NON HAI PERSO IL CONTROLLO!"

"Non l'ho perso perché c'era Carlisle che ha protetto Bella da noi!" le labbra di Alice tremavano follemente, se avesse potuto piangere l'avrebbe sicuramente fatto.

"… e dire che pensavo che almeno tu mi capissi…"

"Tu non me ne dai la possibilità!"

Accadde in meno di un attimo, e Alice non avrebbe neanche saputo dire come. Un tonfo le rimbombò in testa, e subito dopo si accorse che Jasper l'aveva inchiodata al muro e ora la teneva ferma per le spalle. L'ira nei suoi occhi, se possibile, era aumentata ancora.

"Avanti, te la sto dando!" le gridò "Prova, _prova _a capire come ci si può sentire rendendosi conto di essere un mostro! Suppongo che per voi sia quasi facile, in fondo non vi hanno mai usati come fottutissimi soldatini da macello!"

"Quante altre volte dovrò dirtelo che non sei un mostro, Jasper Whitlock?" un intenso moto di esasperazione riempì gli occhi di Alice, che malgrado la situazione fece di tutto per non mostrarsi spaventata, per quanto in realtà lo fosse. E non dall'eventualità che Jasper la ferisse.

Non fisicamente, almeno.

Il biondo inspirò forte. "Non so cosa fosse Jasper Whitlock. Ma ti assicuro che Jasper Hale…"

"… non lo è, e non lo è mai stato"

Jasper digrignò i denti. _Dannazione, Alice… non è difficile da capire…_

La furia sul suo volto aveva in parte lasciato posto alla disperazione. "… voi siete riusciti a fermarvi. _Carlisle_ è riuscito a fermarvi, subito, senza fare sforzi. Cosa… cosa c'è che non va in me, secondo te? Se non sono un mostro, come dici… allora esattamente… come mi definiresti?"

"Lo sai, volevo proprio che mi facessi questa domanda" la voce cristallina di Alice si accese, quasi come fosse una spia luminosa "… lo sai perché è andata così, mh? Beh, io credo che ognuno abbia i propri difetti. Valeva quando eravamo… 'umani', e vale anche adesso. Guarda me, non riesco a camminare coi piedi per terra quando dovrei farlo, vivo costantemente tra le nuvole" scrollò le spalle quando la presa di Jasper si allentò leggermente "e se ti sforzi scommetto che riesci a vedere una debolezza in ognuno di noi. È vero, stasera non è andata come speravi, e come speravamo tutti… ammettiamo anche che la colpa sia tua" Jasper grugnì qualcosa, ma Alice non vi badò "… io sono io, Rosalie è Rosalie, Emmett è Emmett, Edward è Edward, Esme è Esme. E Carlisle è Carlisle" tradì la sua fermezza lasciandosi andare ad un sorriso intenerito "… e tu se tu. E… in quasi cent'anni" abbassò il volto "…mai nessuno è riuscito a farmi sentire tanto amata, compresa e felice" tacque per qualche istante, rilassandosi impercettibilmente quando avvertì i muscoli di Jasper fare lo stesso "io… non credo che un mostro possa fare tanto, ma se mi dimostri che è così… accetterò l'idea di essere innamorata di un mostro"

Un sospiro di rassegnazione uscì dalle labbra perfette di Jasper. "Le ho provate tutte per dimostrartelo, e ancora non mi credi"

"… forse perché ho ragione io"

"Dimostramelo" la canzonò

Alice alzò gli occhi al cielo, prima che la rassegnazione raggiungesse anche il suo volto. "… devo dimostrarti _chi _e _cosa _sei per me?" una risata sarcastica trapelò dalle sue labbra angeliche "… pensavo che dopo tutto questo tempo lo sapessi"

"Ali…" di colpo quell'indomita forza che fino ad un istante prima aveva contratto così brutalmente il volto del giovane sembrò svanire, e Jasper dovette abbassare lo sguardo per rendere meno evidente la desolata sconfitta che si sentiva bruciare negli occhi "… sono passati più di cinquant'anni, e ancora non ci riesco. Non riesco ad essere alla… vostra altezza"

"…Jasper…"

Ma il biondo la ignorò. "… ho provato a fidarmi di me stesso, ma… chi mi ha reso così voleva che fossi una macchina da macello. Io vorrei davvero essere… qualcun altro, ma… a volte mi chiedo che senso abbia lottare sapendo che non potrò mai essere il fratello di cui gli altri hanno bisogno, o un figlio degno di Carlisle, o…"

"… o un uomo con cui io possa essere felice, vero?" Alice completò la frase per lui, portandosi le mani sui fianchi. "Fammi indovinare… perché volevi dire questo, non è vero?"

Jasper fece per ribattere, ma si arrese di fronte allo sguardo intransigente della ragazza.

"Ascoltami bene" il volto di Alice si addolcì, senza che per questo perdesse la sua determinazione "tu hai affrontato… cose terribili prima di diventare ciò che sei ora. A tutti noi è successo, anche a me" si morse un labbro "… io ho la 'fortuna' di non ricordarmi le cose peggiori. Tu invece ricordi ogni cosa, eppure riesci ad essere forte. Perché lo _sei_, e tira pure fuori qualsiasi idiozia per convincermi del contrario, tanto non ti credo. Non ti dico di smettere di lottare, perché puoi diventare ancora più forte, puoi imparare a controllare di più te stesso, se è davvero quello che vuoi. Ma non farlo sognando di essere qualcun altro. Perché…" Jasper sbattè gli occhi un paio di volte. Forse era uno scherzo giocatogli dalla luce delle candele, ma era sicuro di aver visto qualcosa brillare negli occhi di Alice "… beh, perché… perché Jasper… _Hale_ non ha nessun motivo per cui desiderare di essere diverso" scosse il capo "… dannazione, non ti basta essere il raggio di sole di chiunque ti stia accanto?"

Jasper fece una smorfia, quasi a voler esprimere disprezzo per se stesso. "Quello stupido… 'potere', come vi piace chiamarlo, che non so da dove venga e che, in ogni caso, non sono stato io a chiedere…"

"Chiunque abbia voluto farti questo dono, allora" fece piano Alice "… non credo abbia scelto a caso"

Jasper chiuse gli occhi, prima di sbuffare. Lì riaprì e alzò una mano fino ad accarezzare il volto candido della ragazza che lo guardava così apprensivamente. "… sembra tutto così facile detto da te"

Al tocco della mano di Jasper, Alice chiuse istintivamente gli occhi a sua volta. Non provò a contraddirlo, sapeva che non sarebbe riuscita ad ottenere niente di più in quel momento. "Allora facciamo finta che lo sia per davvero, ok?"

No… Jasper sapeva quanto fosse sbagliato, quanto fosse scorretto prendere tutto così dannatamente alla leggera… lo sapeva… era quell'assordante consapevolezza che gli lampeggiava in testa anche un istante dopo, quando le sue labbra erano saldamente incollate a quelle di Alice.

Cercò di controllare il tremore che lo invase quando le mani piccole e candide della ragazza presero a percorrergli il viso fino a tirargli dolcemente indietro i capelli… _nulla_, in nessuna vita, mortale o meno, era mai riuscito a farlo rabbrividire come _quelle _mani tra i suoi capelli.

Le sue volarono ad accarezzarle la schiena, languidamente ma senza fretta, attraverso la stoffa sottile della maglietta… quella stoffa che in quel momento stava iniziando ad apparirgli così fastidiosamente ingombrante.

Fu un movimento dettato dal suo corpo, ancora prima che dal suo cuore, quando la prese per i fianchi e se la attirò di più verso sé, e Alice se ne accorse subito. Chiuse gli occhi e si sottrasse al bacio, in volto l'ombra di qualcosa di molto simile ad una spruzzata di imbarazzo.

Jasper non riuscì ad evitare di ridere piano, tra sé. Oltre che bellissima, era davvero troppo divertente da guardare in quei momenti.

"… ehi, va tutto bene" le sussurrò appena a fior di labbra, accarezzandole i capelli come lei aveva fatto poco prima.

La moretta aprì un occhio. "… non spererai di farmi paura, Whitlock"

Jasper inarcò un sopracciglio, grattandosi la nuca. "Beh, a dirti la verità… puntavo più su altri effetti"

Alice lo guardò incuriosita. "… io che effetto ti faccio?"

Il biondo alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Quanto non ti sopporto quando fai queste domande…" le morse morbidamente il collo, sentendola ridere "… quando ridi, per esempio, mi fai un effetto che non si riesce a descrivere"

"… d'accordo" Alice si sottrasse dal suo abbraccio, e incrociò le braccia sul petto. "Fammi ridere"

Jasper guardò per aria per un po', poi si voltò, incamminandosi verso la porta.

_Ecco, ora che caspita ho detto?! Non lo sopporto quando fa cos…_

Ma senza saper dire come fosse successo, un istante dopo Alice si ritrovò sdraiata sul letto, con il ragazzo chino su di lui e le sue mani, più spietate che mai, intente a farle il solletico in ogni punto del suo corpo che riuscissero a raggiungere. Stava semplicemente soffocando per le troppe risate, contorcendosi più che mai, e avrebbe tanto voluto poter piangere di gioia vedendo la stessa felicità esplodere sul volto del suo Jasper. Per quanto il suo cuore, forse, stesse ancora bruciando di fronte alla paura dei propri limiti.

Perché lui era il suo raggio di sole, di luna, di qualsiasi cosa le permettesse di non perdere mai la strada giusta. E lei aveva il dovere di fare uscire il meglio che Jasper potesse essere, a discapito della sua ostinazione.

"Jasper!!!" si ritrovò a strillare senza alcun contegno, cercando di sovrastare le risate di entrambi. "Jazz… ti prego… basta!! Jazz!!!"

Evidentemente soddisfatto del proprio lavoro, Jasper si tirò su, guardandola con occhi furbeschi. _Dio… a volte uno si chiede cosa possa aver fatto per meritare tanto… cent'anni, duecento, mille… non credo che riuscirò mai a rispondere a questa domanda._

"Allora, Freaky… adesso cosa faccio?"

Alice cercò di regolarizzare il proprio respiro, scansandosi con la sua solita ed innata grazia i capelli dal volto. "… prego, Whitlock?"

Jasper si finse annoiato. "A volte penso proprio che non ci sia gusto a stare con te, tanto sai già alla perfezione tutto quello che sta per succedere…"

"Sì, eh??" Alice riuscì a prenderlo di sorpresa, afferrandolo per il colletto della camicia e tirandosi su, in modo da poterlo guardare negli occhi – per quanto, da seduta, la differenza di altezza tra i due apparisse ancora più marcata. "Per tua informazione, Jasper Hale o come vuoi che ti chiami, mi sto considerevolmente sforzando per non vedere _niente _di ciò che succederà stanotte. E tu sei veramente demoralizzante, con tutto questo eccesso di fiducia in me"

Jasper sbattè un paio di volte le palpebre. "Tu stai… veramente provando a non prevedere niente?"

Alice si strinse nelle spalle. "Beh, a dire la verità ci provo ogni volta che siamo insieme, ma non avevo mai ottenuto… risultati prima d'ora" concluse timidamente.

"Freaky…" Jasper scosse convulsamente il capo "… e me lo dici così? Come se fosse una cosa da niente, dannazione…" le prese una mano, tirandola su in piedi senza il minimo sforzo.

"Ci tenevi davvero così tanto?" chiese la moretta, inclinando leggermente il capo.

"Sì, se fa felice te" confessò lui, scoccandole un occhiolino.

"… e invece cosa…"

"… fa felice me?" completò Jasper, ora ridendo. "Chi l'avrebbe mai detto, la piccola Alice Cullen che diventa prevedibile…" ma si interruppe quando vide un velo di impazienza comparire sul volto di Alice "… beh… ritornando al discorso di prima… diciamo che farti gli _effetti _che tu fai a me sarebbe già un gran bel traguardo"

La ragazza storse il naso. "Che tipo di effetti?"

"… beh, tutti, visto che sei un piccolo uragano che quando colpisce qualcuno lo travolge senza alcuna pietà" spiegò semplicemente lui.

Alice sorrise, un po' in imbarazzo. Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò per focalizzare _quell'_attimo, quello che stava vivendo, e nient'altro. Perché era sacrosanto e degno di essere vissuto come… come qualsiasi essere umano che assapora qualsiasi cosa con il cuore di chi sa che potrebbe essere l'ultima volta.

Alzò lentamente le braccia fino a raggiungere con le sue dita sottili il colletto della camicia di Jasper, sfilando i primi bottoni dalle rispettive asole.

Il biondo chiuse gli occhi, piegando il collo all'indietro. "Quanto ti adoro quando capisci subito tutto…"

Alice gli rivolse una smorfia. "… ti impegni per rovinare ogni momento o ti viene naturale?"

Le mani fredde e sicure di Jasper presero ad esplorare la pelle serica della schiena di Alice, sollevandole pian piano i lembi della maglietta. "Vuoi che ti rinfreschi la memoria?"

La moretta fece per ribattere, ma con sorpresa del biondo rimpiazzò presto l'espressione critica con un sorriso piccolo e dolce. "Beh… se proprio vuoi…"

"Agli ordini, Freaky" Jasper le sfiorò le labbra con un dito, scansandole un ciuffo ribelle sceso a coprirgliele "… anche se potresti aver scelto la sera sbagliata." e senza dire altro la baciò con una dolcezza che presto lasciò spazio a quella familiare eppure così disarmante intensità, che ogni volta aveva il potere di farle crollare il mondo addosso e farla sentire in paradiso allo stesso tempo.

La sera sbagliata… istintivamente rafforzò la sua presa sui capelli color oro di Jasper. Ma lui, d'altra parte, era un _mostro_. Già. Certo.

_Stupido bambino che non sei altro._

Sentì i battiti del cuore di Jasper aumentare sempre più velocemente quando riprese a sbottonargli lentamente la camicia, scoprendogli sempre di più il petto granitico e fremente. Gli fece scivolare l'indumento lungo le spalle senza interrompere il bacio, ma ad entrambi venne da ridere quando incontrarono qualche difficoltà nello sfilare il polsino.

Superarono presto l'inconveniente, avidi di proseguire ciò che avevano iniziato. Fu ben presto il turno della maglietta di Alice, che Jasper sfilò via percorrendo con le proprie mani un sentiero astratto sulla pelle liscia della ragazza.

Il cuore di Jasper si gonfiò di gioia quando sentì quel sospiro felice che tanto amava uscire dalle labbra di Alice, e lasciò cadere all'istante la maglietta, tornando a contemplarla, il nero che pian piano si faceva strada tra l'oro dei suoi occhi.

"… che c'è?" chiese piano lei, accettando il bacio che lui le diede un istante dopo. Gli fece scorrere le mani su e giù lungo il torace scolpito, senza perdersi un misero centimetro di quella pelle d'avorio.

Più di cent'anni… eppure le sembrava di sentirsi una ragazzina alle prese con il primo amore della sua vita. Forse perché, in fondo, è questo che era. Primo e meravigliosamente unico.

Sentì la lingua di Jasper accarezzare il contorno delle sue labbra mentre una delle sue mani grandi e forti scendeva ad insinuarsi delicatamente nei suoi jeans.

Alice sorrise, abbassando istintivamente il capo in modo che Jasper potesse percorrerle il viso con le labbra, fino a raggiungere la fronte. Era incredibile… così forte, così senza controllo… eppure riusciva ad apparirle dolce anche nei gesti più audaci. Quegli stessi gesti che gli aveva visto fare centinaia di volte.

Jasper le baciò frettolosamente la fronte, poi la prese per i fianchi e la sollevò. Non fece alcuno sforzo, ma si mosse lentamente, assaporandosi la vista di ogni minima parte del corpo seminudo dell'unica sua ragione di vita.

Si fermò quando si ritrovò il bacino di Alice all'altezza del volto, e la baciò dolcemente attraverso la stoffa ruvida dei jeans, facendola rabbrividire. Rafforzò la presa sui suoi fianchi, piantandole le dita nella carne quando sentì le mani di Alice farsi strada tra i suoi capelli, e la abbassò leggermente per poterle baciare il ventre piatto. Tanti baci intervallati dalle labbra gonfie del biondo che percorrevano la pelle avanti indietro, seguendo percorsi conosciuti solo da lui. Se la tirò più contro di sé per farle capire ciò che voleva, e Alice non si fece aspettare prima di passargli le gambe attorno al torace.

Con una mano Jasper continuò a sorreggerla, andando a cercare le dita di Alice con l'altra. Le fece scorrere lentamente tra le sue, alzando gli occhi fino ad incontrare quelli di lei. Mise da parte tutto il disprezzo per se stesso e le sorrise… perché sapeva che lei avrebbe voluto vederlo sorridere.

Alice rise a sua volta, quasi dimenticando di essere con il bacino a pochi centimetri dal volto di Jasper. Ma era più forte di lei, e _quel _volto illuminato dalle candele, i capelli che gli coprivano a tratti lo sguardo dorato, era ciò che di più vicino ci fosse all'idea che lei aveva degli angeli.

Smise di ridere e chiuse gli occhi quando la mano libera del ragazzo raggiunse il bottone dei suoi jeans, sganciandoglielo. Abbassò con facilità la lampo, nonostante una posizione che chiunque altro avrebbe giudicato scomoda. Scostò leggermente la stoffa per poterla baciare più intimamente di prima, regalandole un fremito proibito con il bacio più dolce del mondo. Alice si conficcò le unghie nelle mani e si morse un labbro, chiedendosi che senso avesse avere a disposizione l'eternità, quando bastavano quei pochi attimi a riempirle il cuore più di quanto avrebbero potuto fare mille anni. Quegli attimi di dolcezza e passione, perché questo era Jasper. Le labbra più delicate e gli occhi più ardenti che esistessero. Insieme al sorriso per il quale valeva la pena di spendere ore pur di farlo spuntare, e a quel volto da angelo maledetto davanti al quale riusciva a sentirsi libera di perdere il controllo.

Senza rendersi conto di come fosse accaduto si ritrovò nuovamente a terra, i jeans ai suoi piedi insieme a quelli di Jasper e il volto tra le sue mani.

"… ti amo…" mormorò lui in un sussurro quasi impercettibile, chinandosi a baciarle il collo, le mani che scendevano a sganciarle il reggiseno.

Alice sospirò profondamente, prima di accarezzargli una spalla con le labbra. "Tu non hai… idea… di quanto… ti amo io"

"… credo di sì" senza dividersi, si distesero lentamente sul letto di Jasper.

Il ragazzo la guardò per qualche istante, prima di accarezzarle le labbra con il pollice. "… sei bellissima"

"Che faccia tosta"

"…_ti impegni per rovinare ogni momento o ti viene naturale_?"

Alice rise. "Vuoi che ti rinfreschi la memoria?"

"… ooh, puoi giurarci" le mormorò Jasper a fior di labbra, e un istante dopo si stavano baciando ancora, con più ardore, fondendosi perfettamente, come se fossero stati creati per stare insieme. Come se uno senza l'altro fosse incompleto come il bianco senza il nero, come il giorno senza la notte.

A malincuore Jasper interruppe l'ennesimo bacio, strappando ad Alice un gemito di disappunto quando si tirò su per potersi togliere i boxer. Cercò con lo sguardo gli occhi neri del suo angelo, per cogliere ogni sfumatura di quei due piccoli abissi carichi d'amore. Piegò una gamba e salì con un ginocchio sul letto, abbassando una mano fino ad afferrare il sottile elastico degli slip di Alice. Le sollevò le gambe, prima una e poi l'altra, sfilandole pian piano quell'ultimo indumento.

_Senza. Niente. Addosso. _

_Sotto i tuoi occhi._

… _e poi vengono a dirmi che il paradiso non esiste._

Gli occhi di Jasper si incupirono di velato desiderio, mentre si sistemava sul letto e con la bocca scendeva sul suo bacino, salendo lentamente.

_Però… meraviglioso ma… un po' imbarazzante come paradiso._

Le unghie di Alice gli solleticarono le spalle mentre la sua lingua gli accarezzava il seno con una dolcezza inaudita.

_Piantala, paranoica che non sei altro. Te lo sei fatto duemila volte questo discorso._

_E. Un. Vampiro. Non. Può. Imbarazzarsi. Non ha assolutamente senso!_

"Jasper, io… io non sono sicura di essere un vampiro…" le parole le uscirono stupidamente di bocca ancora prima che lei potesse fare qualcosa per controllarle, e si coprì il volto con una mano un istante dopo. _Grandioso. Ma che dico, geniale!_

Jasper tirò su il capo, le spostò la mano e la guardò con un sopracciglio inarcato. "Io invece credo che tu sia definitivamente pazza"

"… si vede tanto?"

"… tantissimo, tranquilla. E non ti amerei così tanto, se fosse diverso" le garantì lui, facendole venire le farfalle allo stomaco… per quanto ciò fosse effettivamente possibile per un vampiro.

"Quindi se… un giorno magari guarirò…"

Jasper sorrise. "Non preoccuparti, amore, questo non succederà mai"

Alice sospirò rassegnata, senza perdere di vista i suoi occhi.

L'espressione sul volto di Jasper cambiò… non sorrideva più. Scrutava gli occhi di Alice con una tale intensità da disarmarla completamente, e la ragazza sapeva cos'era quello sguardo… sapeva che era uno sguardo che cercava conferme, che cercava la sua ancora di salvezza, che cercava quel 'ci sono' che, e questo Alice lo sapeva, gli sarebbe giunto anche senza che venissero sprecate parole. Però, per stare sicuri…

"Sì, amore, lo voglio" fece piano, prendendogli il volto tra le mani.

Jasper le alitò sulle labbra. "Baciami, Freaky" ma Alice non fece in tempo a sollevare il capo che le loro bocche si incontrarono, a metà della breve strada che prima allontanava i loro volti.

La ragazza socchiuse gli occhi quel tanto che le bastò per vedere quelli di Jasper serrarsi, e istintivamente fece lo stesso… una manciata di interminabili istanti prima che, con un perfetto miscuglio di forza e delicatezza, il ragazzo si spingesse dentro di lei.

Uno spasmo travolse il corpo di Alice – niente da fare, non sarebbe mai riuscita ad abituarsi a quei momenti così privi di spazio e tempo – mentre istintivamente i suoi denti mordevano leggermente il labbro superiore di Jasper. Gli passò le braccia lungo le spalle e lo attirò di più a sé, sprofondando con la testa nel cuscino.

Jasper le tirò bruscamente indietro i capelli, liberandole la fronte e posandoci sopra un bacio caldo e rassicurante, per quanto le sue labbra fossero ancora gelide. "… tutto a posto?"

Alice gli baciò il mento, in quello che sapeva gli sarebbe giunto come un tacito assenso.

Respirò forte, poi trattenne il fiato nel momento in cui Jasper affondava in lei con un'altra spinta, ben più vigorosa. Le piaceva illudersi di poter fare sempre finta che fosse la loro prima volta, quella scoperta che li aveva sconvolti, così come comprendere che c'era qualcosa di… sì, di _umano _di cui non avrebbero potuto fare a meno. Non con un amore così forte ad unirli, almeno.

Alice sorrise contro la sua spalla mentre i loro corpi iniziavano a muoversi all'unisono in una danza perfetta, accarezzandosi e coccolandosi a vicenda, lasciando che fossero i loro cuori impazziti a guidare le loro mani.

Un gemito le sfuggì dalle labbra al suono del respiro affannato di Jasper… non ci sarebbero state parole adatte per definire quant'era bello vederlo così perdutamente innamorato, senza controllo, senza ritegno. Scatenare quella passione che troppo spesso si costringeva a tenere a freno per la paura di rivelarsi il mostro che era convinto di essere.

Abbassò le mani dalle sue spalle e scese a percorrergli il profilo della schiena scolpita, piegando istintivamente un ginocchio quando la bocca affamata di Jasper scese sul suo collo.

"…Jazz…" fu una sottile preghiera appena sussurrata, quando la mano del biondo scese su uno dei suoi seni, coprendolo in tutta la sua moderata grandezza.

E neanche a farlo apposta, mezzo secondo e le labbra di Jasper erano nuovamente sulle sue, più attente che mai.

"Allie…?"

Alice si morse un labbro quando le loro fronti si incontrarono. "Non… fermarti" sussurrò, senza nemmeno saperne il motivo. Sentiva solo il bisogno di chiedergli qualcosa che già sapeva che avrebbe fatto.

Jasper chiuse gli occhi, godendosi fino in fondo quella sensazione impagabile… sentirsi così amato, indispensabile in maniera così incondizionata. _Tu farai diventare pazzo anche me, lo sai, questo, vero…?_

"… grazie… per avermene dato il permesso…" respirò a fatica con velata ironia, prendendola per i fianchi e attirandola di più contro di sé, assaporando il modo adorabile e sorpreso con cui gli occhi color ebano di Alice si spalancarono, per poi richiudersi un istante dopo. Così forte… eppure in quei momenti riusciva ad apparirgli fragile. Come se avesse davvero bisogno della sua protezione. Perché in fondo, e questo Jasper lo sapeva bene, niente lo spaventava di più dell'idea che un giorno Alice avrebbe potuto non avere più di lui lo stesso bisogno che lui aveva di lei.

Per questo il suo volto contratto in espressioni di totale balia dei suoi movimenti, o il modo disperato e felice con cui sussurrava il suo nome, erano tesori che non avrebbe scambiato con nulla al mondo.

"Allie…" pregò contro le sue labbra "… dimmelo… dimmi che non smetterai mai di essere il mio raggio di sole"

La moretta scosse convulsamente il capo. "… te lo giuro…"

Le labbra di Jasper si schiusero su quelle di lei, e per qualche istante rimasero così… due bocche dischiuse a contatto una con l'altra ma senza baciarsi, incapaci di muoversi per la paura di perdere anche un'insignificante sfumatura di quel momento così carico e così immenso.

Il vampiro rallentò i suoi movimenti frenetici, tramutandoli in spinte lunghe e profonde. Il respiro dolce e affannoso di Alice era ormai l'unica cosa che le sue orecchie riuscissero a captare…

… prima che, senza alcun preavviso e con una foga da farlo quasi spaventare, Alice non gli passasse un braccio intorno al collo e lo tirasse forte a sé,sollevando la testa e incollando prepotentemente la bocca contro la sua, proprio mentre il piacere e la gioia suscitati da quel momento si diffondevano da ognuno nel corpo dell'altro.

Lentamente riuscirono a calmare il proprio affanno, ma non ruppero quel bacio così intenso per diversi minuti… in fondo per loro il tempo che importanza aveva…?

Fu Alice a tirarsi indietro, un sorriso beato e sfinito dipinto in volto. "… sai della cosa più dolce che abbia mai assaggiato"

Jasper appoggiò il capo sul petto di Alice, che si alzava e abbassava ad intervalli ora sempre più regolari.

Le accarezzò le braccia con una lentezza che a qualunque essere umano sarebbe parsa snervante. Per Alice, quella era semplicemente la perfezione.

"Ti rendi conto" le mormorò contro la pelle morbida del collo "di cosa sarei se tu non ci fossi nella mia vita?"

Alice si trattenne dal rispondergli alquanto malamente, e si limitò ad accarezzargli i capelli, prima di baciargli la testa. "No, ma mi rendo conto del fatto che è andata così. Che senso ha preoccuparsi di come sarebbe…?"

Jasper le baciò un dito quando scese ad accarezzargli il viso. "E' che… tu sembri talmente perfetta rispetto a me"

Il tono della ragazza si fece decisamente più critico. "Jasper, tu ti impegni _veramente _per rovinare i nostri momenti, vero?"

Il biondo sbuffò. "Come fai a… a sentirti sempre e comunque all'altezza di ogni cosa?"

Un sospiro tremulo uscì dalle labbra di Alice, e Jasper subito ne colse il chiaro segnale di debolezza.

Si tirò su per poterla guardare in viso.

"… e chi ti dice che ci riuscirei da sola?" disse semplicemente, alludendo chiaramente agli occhi in cui stava puntando i suoi.

Jasper sbattè le palpebre più volte, come a volersi capacitare del senso di quelle parole. In fondo lo sapeva, tra di loro era sempre stato tutto così forte che appariva quasi assurdo metterlo in dubbio… eppure… vedere quello sguardo, sentirla parlare in quel modo… la sua Alice, sua e di nessun altro…

Le baciò la punta del naso, prima di stringerla forte a sé e fare un mezzo giro tra le lenzuola. Non smise di abbracciarla neanche per un istante, offrendole la possibilità di appoggiare il capo sul suo petto. Qualcosa che Alice accettò più che volentieri, accarezzandogli il petto con una mano.

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche istante, e Alice si ritrovò ad ascoltare, quasi ipnotizzata, il ritmo sempre più regolare del respiro di Jasper.

"Bella voleva che… tu sapessi che lei non è arrabbiata con te" disse ad un certo punto la moretta.

"… fa male" mugugnò il biondo tra i denti, chiudendo gli occhi.

"Se fa male lei, è lo stesso per me. Perché io ho piena fiducia nel ragazzo in cui…" gli posò un tenero bacio sulla pelle accanto al suo viso "… ho appena baciato il petto"

"_Bene_" sibilò Jasper con estrema eloquenza, prima di tirarsi su a sedere con un agile movimento che gli permise di trascinarsi Alice a cavalcioni su di lui, entrambi coperti fino alla vita. Le sollevò il mento per poter puntare gli occhi nei suoi. "Dimmelo, Alice. Dimmi che andrà tutto bene. Che… qualunque sia il mio problema un giorno passerà. Io ho bisogno di sapere in _chi _o in _cosa _pensi di riporre tutta questa fiducia… insomma, sono tuo marito, avrò il diritto di sapere…"

"…shhh" Alice lo zittì con un piccolo bacio. "Senti, Jazz…" si strinse nelle spalle, mordendosi un labbro. E Jasper non fece la minima fatica a coglierne il chiaro sintomo di quei momenti in cui anche a lei capitava di sentirsi a disagio. "Io non riesco a vedere così avanti… potrei dirti che so benissimo quello che sto dicendo, ma non mi crederesti, quindi… accontentati di sapere che non ti cambierei con niente al mondo. E non l'ho letta su uno stupido biglietto di auguri"

Jasper fece per replicare, ma rimase in silenzio… la guardò per qualche istante, prima di passarle una ciocca di capelli neri dietro l'orecchio. Si chinò fino a poter strofinare il naso contro quello di lei, ed entrambi si fecero cullare dal profumo dell'altro.

"… tanto lo so che senza di me saresti uno sbandato" rise ad un certo punto lei, strappandogli un sorriso alquanto forzato.

"No, io senza di te sarei fatto a pezzi sotto un ponte" la corresse lui in tono lapidario, facendo svanire istantaneamente il sorriso dal volto angelico di Alice.

La ragazza scosse il capo. "… non scherzare, per favore"

La mano gelida e ferrea di Jasper si chiuse attorno ad uno dei suoi polsi. "E allora tu non scherzare sulla cosa più importante della mia vita" le rubò un bacio focoso quanto inaspettato "… intesi?"

Alice annuì lentamente, abbozzando un sorriso. _Tutto quello che vuoi. Lo sai._

Il cielo di Forks quella mattina era grigio… bene, tutto procedeva normalmente. La vita riprendeva il suo corso alle prime luci del mattino. Lo testimoniavano le macchine che correvano lungo lo stradone, da casa Cullen visibile solo in lontananza. Prima qualche puntino nero ogni tanto, poi sempre più frequenti. E non solo neri, ma di molti altri colori.

Affacciata al più grande dei balconi della villa, Alice si spostò dal volto i capelli che le impedivano di vedere il panorama davanti a lei.

Rispose distrattamente al cenno che Carlisle le rivolse, prima di salire sulla sua Mercedes. Una manciata di secondi dopo il familiare rombo del motore riempì l'aria, e ben presto l'auto lasciò il cortile della casa, dirigendosi verso Forks.

"Stai prevedendo il cataclisma che porrà fine alla vita su questo pianeta o posso irrompere nella tua sfera?" quel vocione così conosciuto la fece sussultare, ma si ritrovò ben presto a sorridere rassegnata.

"Ciao, Em"

Neanche una manciata di secondi e il suo mastodontico fratello era accanto a lei, appoggiato di schiena alla ringhiera, con una maglietta che avrebbe fatto battere i denti dal freddo a chiunque fosse in grado di patirlo.

"… tutto a posto?"

"Niente caccia stanotte?" rilanciò lei, voltandosi a guardarlo. "… pensavo che sareste andati"

Emmett si grattò la nuca. "Beh, in effetti l'idea era quella. Ma abbiamo pensato che fosse meglio... per tutti aspettare di poter andare tutti insieme"

Alice si morse un labbro. "Già… forse hai ragione"

"Non sto a chiederti come sta Jasper" fece poi il moro, con l'aria di qualcuno che la sa lunga.

"Mmh?"

"… il baccano che ha fatto camera vostra per tutta la notte parla in maniera sufficiente"

"Emmett!!" la moretta spalancò gli occhi allibita. Se avesse potuto arrossire, il ragazzo avrebbe giurato che quelle guance sarebbero presto diventate viola. Per questo, per quanto potesse sforzarsi, non riuscì a non scoppiarle a ridere in faccia.

"… e dai, Al, sto scherzando"

Alice incrociò le braccia sul petto. "Mamma mia, una barzelletta al contrario è più divertente"

Altre risate irruppero sul volto del ragazzo. "E poi non c'è mica niente di male, ne abbiamo tutti il diritto"

La moretta prese la palla al balzo. "Già, qualcuno più di qualcun altro!" sorrise maliziosamente, indicandolo con un cenno del capo. "… e per la cronaca, l'acqua della doccia fa molto più rumore di quello che fai finta di aver sentito"

"… e chi vuole negarlo" rispose Emmett, perfettamente a suo agio, alzando gli occhi al cielo con un'espressione beata e volutamente provocatoria.

Alice fece una smorfia di disgusto, che ben presto si tramutò in rassegnazione. "Potrai pesare anche il triplo di me, ma rimarrai sempre un bambino"

"… perché ti tieni così bassa, io direi anche il quadruplo" la prese in giro lui, e finalmente riuscì a farla ridere.

"… un bambino davvero idiota" si corresse Alice.

Emmett rise ancora per qualche istante, poi si fece più serio, spostando anche lui lo sguardo verso l'orizzonte. "Sei preoccupata per Jasper?"

Alice scosse il capo. "Non nel modo in cui secondo lui dovrei esserlo" fece onestamente "… commiserandosi non fa altro che farsi del male, lui deve avere fiducia in se stesso. Il che non significa non essere realisti. È stato un brutto incidente, e forse Bella avrebbe potuto davvero farsi del male… ma il fatto è che Jasper non è ancora del tutto capace ad accettare l'aiuto degli altri" l'espressione sul viso della vampira si addolcì "… ed è qualcosa che posso anche capire, visto che per anni l'hanno addestrato ad uccidere. Forse il mio è solo egoismo, ma…" spostò nuovamente lo sguardo su Emmett, incrociando i suoi occhi. "Se solo sapesse il male che mi fa quando arriva ad odiarsi in questo modo"

Il moro la guardò senza dire niente per qualche attimo, sul volto un'espressione indecifrabile che ben presto si tramutò in un piccolo sorriso. Le scompigliò affettuosamente i capelli. "La mia sorellina invincibile. Ti aiuta sapere che, per quanto possano andare male le cose, un fratello svergognatamente orgoglioso di te ce l'avrai sempre?"

Alice gli rispose con un sorriso grato e una pacca sulla spalla. "Abbastanza, grazie Em. Spero di non deludere tutto questo tuo entusiasmo"

"Naah…" ad Emmett venne da ridere "… la realtà è che se c'è un paradiso anche per quelli come noi, io e te ce lo stiamo guadagnando alla grande"

Alice inarco un sopracciglio. "Che vuoi dire?"

"Questi Hale" spiegò semplicemente l'altro. "… sembra siano venuti al mondo per farci dannare" scherzò.

La ragazza annuì convinta. "Sì, so di cosa parli"

"Sono una sfida continua, una sfida che noi siamo sempre troppo innamorati e troppo… ciechi per non accettare. Il fatto è che vincono sempre loro" la guardò. "… o sbaglio?"

Alice sospirò. "… il fatto è che quando vincono diventano così schifosamente insopportabili" arricciò il naso, facendolo ridere.

"Già" stranamente l'espressione di Emmett divenne nuovamente più sobria "… ma se Jasper è ancora convinto di essere un mostro… posso garantirti che la sfida contro la sua testa di legno la vincerai tu"

La moretta sbuffò, scettica. "E' dannatamente dura"

"… questa volta sono io a sapere di cosa parli" le rispose lui con un occhiolino, prima di darle un bacio sulla fronte e allontanarsi verso l'interno della casa, mentre lo sguardo di Alice ritornava sul paesaggio davanti a lei.

Emmett non fece in tempo a mettere piede nel salotto che vide Jasper arrivare in direzione opposta. Gli sorrise incoraggiante, e lo vide ricambiare con un debole cenno.

Alice sorrise, sorrise ancora prima di realizzare il motivo per cui lo stava facendo. Eccola quella sensazione che tanto amava, ecco il calore che riusciva a riscaldare anche il suo corpo, per quanto gelido. Per quanto inumano.

Senza che quell'espressione si cancellasse dal suo volto prese a fare il conto alla rovescia sulla punta delle dita.

_Cinque… quattro… tre… due… uno…_

… qualcosa di morbido si appoggiò dolcemente e allo stesso tempo con urgenza sulla sua nuca, poco prima che un paio di braccia forti le circondassero la vita. Le stesse braccia che l'avevano protetta molte volte… Eppure, in quel momento, quel metro e novanta di muscoli non la stava proteggendo, ma cercando protezione in lei.

Le dita di Alice si intrecciarono con quelle di Jasper nel momento in cui le labbra di lui si schiudevano in un bacio tra i suoi capelli.

_Il mio raggio di sole…_

"… ti accompagno a scuola?" le sussurrò Jasper.

Alice annuì una volta. "Grazie, Whitlock"

"… non c'è di che, Freaky"

_And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life wont break me  
When I come to call she wont forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead _

THE END

Ehm… siete ancora vivi?? XDD Spero davvero che vi sia piaciuta… ora qualche piccola cosetta prima di lasciarvi. In primis, c'è una battuta specifica di Alice che dedico con tutto il mio cuore alla mia **SiJay**, e credo che lei abbia capito bene qual è - Pooooi… beh, ho fatto un banner che è una sorta di piccola 'locandina' di questa shotty, e lo potete trovare a questo link, mentre invece vi propongo qui un altro banner non sulla ship in questione ma sull'ultima scena, e nella fattispecie Alice ed Emmett, visto che come fratelli li adoro semplicemente

E con questa… alla prossima! XD


End file.
